Autunno
by Nostalgic Uncertainty
Summary: Y/N/OC during ending scene in Mizumono. Angsty one shot I wrote while listening to Summertime Sadness the official instrumental by Lana Del Rey one night. Hope you like it ;D Hannibal x Reader/Hannibal/OC


**Author's Note: I get lost in my thoughts listening to music a lot of the times, especially if I'm alone in the dark listening to music before bed, or in the car, or whenever I'm doing my makeup, and I get scenes in my head. A lot of my fanfics are stemmed from those daydreams. This is one of them from listening to Summertime Sadness by the incredible Lana Del Rey's official instrumental. Hope you like it!**

 **I strongly recommend listening to this, before, during, or after reading this**

It all happened so quickly and then it was agonizingly slow.

One second you were standing straight as your insides begin to quake and crumble into tiny, indistinguishable pieces.

Then Abigail Hobbs was dead and Will Graham was crumbling to the ground drenched in his and Abigail's blood.

Hannibal stood there in his reddened attire with eyes that held promise as he noticed your smaller, distraught form and it didn't take a genius to know it was going to be deadly.

If he slaughtered his favorite person or toy, you couldn't decide. What would he do to you? You could never be as interesting as William Graham was to Dr. Lecter, no matter what he said to manipulate you.

You were only intriguing to him as you understood his malevolent intentions, his elegantly wrapped lies, and you voluntarily succumbed to his ploys every damn time.

You weren't unstable, you weren't emotionally compromised.

You surely had your fair share of demons, but you were a bubbly Seventeen magazine compared to Hannibal and Will's dark and twisted edition of Vogue.

He neared you as he closed of the distance in his way, he embraced you and you let him in your shaken state.

"Y/N," he whispered in your ear as you winced in his neck, bracing yourself for the pain. You had a low tolerance and you didn't know if he was going to stab you or slit your throat.

"You bright girl, you knew it'll come to this," as he felt you shift in his hold he threaded his still bloody fingers into your long hair and pulled you to face him, now holding your face in his grasp, "I didn't want to have you this way."

"Hannibal…" you whispered back, not knowing how to put what you were feeling in words, your eyes pleadingly gazed at in his, you weren't begging for mercy though. You didn't know what you were asking for.

He shook your face a little as he passionately stated, "I would've preferred to honor you at the utmost degree."

Tears welled up and started to roll down your cheeks, you didn't want it to come to this either as you apologized, "I'm sorry."

Mirroring your emotion in his eyes, he lovingly caressed your hair and leaned in, claiming your lips with his.

You started to fall backwards with the shock, but you wrapped your arms around his neck, running your hands through his hair and clutching it as he gently dominated your lips as he took over your mind since the day you met.

As you lightly moaned into the kiss, you felt one his hands leave your hair and then you felt a tiny prick in your neck which made you gasp as your eyes flew open.

You started to lose feeling in your neck and it spread down your collarbone and chest.

"Hannibal" you whimpered his name wanting to say so much to him before it was too late, "I… want to be with you."

He brushed his lips against yours, never breaking eye contact, "I know…"

Your eyes almost closed as he massaged your scalp, you still had feeling there, for now. This always relaxed you, you became jelly in his hands.

"It took me a while to give in to the insanity, but I always did," you confessed as you traced his incredible bone structure with your fingers, the sharp cheekbones, beautiful, full lips.

"You will be with me, I'll carry you forever," the sincerity of his words accentuated by his signature accent and lips made you melt and your soul ache in pain, your tears blurred your vision and you blinked as rapidly as you could to savor and drink his presence in for the last time.

His lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes turned colder, it was his look of finality, when a session with a patient was about to end, he would get the same look. It was time for you to leave- your hour was up.

"Goodbye, Y/N."

And then you were carefully being lowered onto the ground next to Will where he lay staring at Abigail's dead, open eyes and torn apart throat. He was looking into nothingness, you knew he was lost in the stream.

You followed suit as you lost sense of your body, you were floating on the ground, and it was cold, but not enough to freeze you.

Surrounded by white snow, you noticed a snowy mountain peak in the distance, you knew where you were, your happy place.

There was no pain, only silence and a level of concentration you yearned for but never achieved during countless sessions of meditation.

Whatever poison that danced through your veins was reaching your throat, but you were too numb now to panic.

You felt like someone had dumped ice in your head as water splashed through the snow, and the mountains disappeared from view.

You fell into darkness as the water pulled you in.

 _Goodbye, Hannibal._


End file.
